User talk:Webgal15
,Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyleaf :D (Talk) 20:03, July 29, 2010 Welcome to StarClan!Shadeflower 11:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower I love Charolette! Don't do cliffhangers! The only cat to reach the skies Cliffhangers? What? Webgal15 16:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) When you leave us hanging! EVAH! I'll be better i pwomice Webgal15 22:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) How often will you be on?? (Is half-expecting for everyone to be here on September 14. Not EVERYONE, most of us) I'll try to be on every day, but some days I might not be able to (PS: Do Wikia sigs use HTML or BBCode, or something else?) Charlotte :3 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) WHAT??????????????????????????????????????????????? And if you're on September 14, I'd be SO happy! But after school for me. :P How do you put links to, like, your user page in your sig? And probably don't worry about me coming on after school. I'm probably going to be out later than you :P Charlotte :3 23:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) But what time zone are you in? Pacific(4:15) Mountain(5:15) Central(6:15) or Eastern? (7:15)????? Eastern. Charlotte :3 23:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What I meant, what time is it? And you should write a story off your cat. And you do this. Two of these [ , User: , (ex) Hollyleaf :D , | Hollyleaf :D, and two ] s, So like this. Hollyleaf :D Okay. You're eastern. It's 5:20 for me~ So, like this) would give me a link to my user page, and make it say "Charlotte ish here :3": Charlotte ish here :3] ? (One more [ at the start.) Charlotte ish here :3 Nope. Like this. Charlotte-ish here :3 OIC Yes. It has a =. CAN WE RP NAO? Okie You start. At StarClan camp? Yep, what will Char say? Just wondering. Look on the SC camp page, I posted something long. I did! And one cat is recarnated. Imma not say. Kewl Yeah. Ma other cats with powers are: Four animals, one spirital, one that can read mind. In another RP, I have a cat called a Star Cat that came from a comet called Neko and works becide my human/limbless/cat/other things girl. I have a cat named Star Shine! And they were changed by Torajiro into a cat. OMG!!!!!!! RIKKA IS JUST LIKE CHAR-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -faints- Who do you RP? Deputy of StarClan 00:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Charlotte. Did you make a description for her on the StarClan page? Deputy of StarClan 00:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, because I'm not sure if she's officially StarClan or not Oh. Deputy of StarClan 00:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think she should be Starclan! :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Should I make a description for her? Sorry about the deletion. I forgive you :) I drew a pic of Charlotte, but I: It's REALLY big and II: It would seem out of place if I used it, since all the other pics are real pics of cats and . . . mine is anime xD DO IT! Don't make the pic too big though!! Deputy of StarClan 01:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya, that is WAY too big. I shall be fixing it naow. Good pic but make it smaller!! Deputy of StarClan 01:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) This pic is way better!! Deputy of StarClan 01:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I sooooooooooooo wish I could draw!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Heh . . . I used line tool on Paint.NET. I would have used the pencil if MY TABLET WASN'T BROKEN. Gosh I want that thing fixed. I miss it :( Hey, could you do one of Sandstar???[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of StarclaOn I will. When I get home. Thanks Webgal :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Could you do a drawing of Dustpelt too? Thanks!! Deputy of StarClan 20:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll do both of you. Just, both of you, please fill out a form in the next section: Cat Art Requests Under a Heading 3 that states the cat you want a picture of, fill out this form: Username: Cat's fur color(s): Cat's fur pattern: Other details: Pose: Name?: If name, font: If name, color: For example, if I wasn't me, and I wanted a request for Charlotte, I would do this: Charlotte Username: Webgal15 Cat's fur color(s): Black and white Cat's fur pattern: Mostly black but with a wide white stripe starting just above the muzzle and ending on top of the head Other details: Violetish eyes, long fur Pose: Just sitting there Name?: Yes If name, font: Script If name, color: Black Sandstar Username: Sandstar1051 Cat's fur color(s): Sandy color Cat's fur pattern: Solid Sand color Other details: Lithe. Short fur. Dark Green eyes. Pose: Stalking a mouse Name?: Sandstar. Leader of Starclan Font: Monotype Corsiva Color: Same color as eyes Lightkit Username: Sandstar1051 Cat's fur color(s): Gray and white Cat's fur pattern: All Gray except for her chest, paws, and tail tip. Those are all white. Other Details: She is very small. Her fur is medium length. She has beautiful sky-blue eyes. Pose: Sitting with her tail curled around her paws Name: Lightkit. Look to the skies! Font: Monotype Corsiva If name, color: Same color as eyes Darkcloud Username:Darkcloud! Cat's fur color(s):Black-and-white Cat's fur pattern: White stripe starting at top of head and runs down to belly, growing larger, front left paw is white Other details: Very fluffy and long fur. Has puple collar with no tag, but is studded with teeth.She is Large for a she-cat. Pose: Leaping though the air at a cat, snarling with claws unsheathed Name?: Darkcloud, Daugter of Scouge If name, font: Someting Vicios lookin, please If name, color: Red and Purple Dustpelt Username: Dustpelts Cat's fur colors: brown and black Cat's fur pattern: Brown and black stripes(look at the pics on my user page) Other Details: Very Big Pose: Standing on hind legs with claws unsheathed and mouth in a snarl